One or more windows of a motor vehicle can be referred to as a daylight opening. For example, a side daylight opening can refer collectively to the side windows of the vehicle; whereas a front daylight opening can refer to the front windscreen of the vehicle. The daylight opening surround is the frame around the respective daylight opening. In the case of a fixed window, such as a rear quarter window, the surround can comprise a seal for sealingly mounting the window to the vehicle. The surround can also form a frame for cooperating with a window, particularly in the case of a side window which can be lowered. The surround forms part of the vehicle brightwork and can have a chrome or matte finish.
At least certain embodiments of the present invention relate to an improved daylight opening surround.